


Professor Spock

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Starfleet Academy, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadet Kirk and Professor Spock meet and it started on Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6844837/chapters/15624856">Professor Spock: Runaway Groom</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_And it Started on Halloween_

“You’re going as what now?” Bones asked peering down at Jim.

Jim lay on his dorm room bed playing with a stuffed phaser that a girl he had briefly dated had given him. He kept tossing it into the air.

“A Vulcan,” Jim said with a grin.

“That’s your Halloween costume for Rand’s party?”

“Yeah. Gary’s gonna help me. He knows how to do makeup and ears and stuff.”

“What about the stupid bowl cut?”

“Got a wig.” Jim had thought of everything actually. “And these somber looking clothes. They’re like beige or whatever.”

“You sound like an idiot,” Bones muttered. He walked away and over to his desk. “Gary talk you into this?”

“No. It was my idea. I bet there won’t be anyone else there wearing a Vulcan costume.”

“That’ll be true enough. Maybe you’ll win the scariest costume.”

Jim laughed. “What are you going as?”

“Nothing. I got a big test the next day and I’m not failing it because I got wasted at another one of Rand’s stupid parties.”

“Ah, come on. Bones. You can come to the party and not get wasted.”

“When has that ever happened to you?”

Jim shrugged. “I don’t have a test the next day. And even if I did I’d—”

“Still pass. Yes, I know. You suck, you arrogant bastard.” Bones threw a pillow at him. “What about the eyebrows?”

“Huh?”

“The eyebrows. The ears aren’t the only thing pointy on a Vulcan.”

Jim pursed his lips. Maybe he hadn’t thought of everything. “Hadn’t really thought about that. I gotta look authentic.”

Bones nodded. “Yep. So, what are you going to do with those bushy brows of yours?”

He chewed his bottom lip. “I’ll think of something.”

“I seriously don’t care about this,” Bones grumbled. “I got a test to study for.”

“You always have a test to study for. Boring.”

“Give me back that pillow.”

Jim frowned. “What for?”

“So I can smother you with it.”

Jim laughed. “I’ll get out of your hair. Going over to see Gary.”

“Good.” Bones grabbed his arm. “Be careful around him, okay?”

“Gary? Why?”

Bones shrugged. “I don’t know. I just get a weird vibe.”

“You worry too much, but I’ll be careful. Anyway, we’re just friends. I think he wants to do Rand.”

“Great. Now I have to warn her, too.”

“Love you,” Jim called out as he left their room.

“Shut up, kid.”

****

Okay, so Jim really hadn’t wanted to shave his eyebrows to make them look Vulcan but in the end neither he nor Gary could figure out another way. Gary had done a terrific job on his fake pointy ears, though. They looked completely real.

With his shaved and shaped eyebrows, his pointy ears, his bowl cut wig, and his light green makeup he looked fucking perfect. Jim thought he probably looked more Vulcan than most Vulcans. Okay perhaps a little bit of an exaggeration. After all he still had blue eyes.

Gary had wanted him to wear brown contacts but in the end Jim just didn’t want to go through that much bother. He looked good and it was just a costume for a party. He wasn’t trying to infiltrate the Vulcan race or anything.

Probably his least favorite part of his costume was the beige pantsuit thing Gary had made him wear. It had looked all right on the hanger, but now that he had it on, it looked, well…weird. He should have gone with the drab brown robe but now it was too late. They were about to go into the party.

Gary got off Jim’s bike like it was on fire. Gary hopped up and down, his generally hyper self. Gary had dressed like a big fluffy dog. He looked completely absurd. But apparently Rand was going as a cat and Gary wanted to chase her tail all night. That’s what he’d said anyway.

“I’ll see you inside,” Gary called, running toward the building where Rand’s apartment was. She had a large apartment off campus which was why most parties got thrown there. Jim had learned that pretty fast.

He locked his bike up and was about to head up the pathway when a guy was coming down the sidewalk toward him. Jim froze. The guy was wearing all black, like an instructor from the Academy, and he was dressed as a Vulcan.

Shit. He was not the only one dressed for the party as a Vulcan. Damn!

“Hey,” Jim said. At least if he was going to have a twin at the party, he wanted to know the guy.

The guy stopped, stared at Jim. And damn, he was gorgeous. Seriously. Wow.

“You are Vulcan?” the guy asked.

“Yeah.” Oh, Jim thought. He should probably stay somewhat in character. “Affirmative.”

“I was unaware there were other Vulcans in this area.”

“Me too.” Jim shook his head. “My name is Jim.”

“Jim? That is your name?”

“Yes, well, it’s James, but no one calls me that.” He almost smiled but then remembered Vulcans didn’t smile and this guy looked like he took the Vulcan thing pretty seriously.

“I am Spock.”

“Spock,” Jim repeated. “Unusual. Sounds kind of Vulcan.”

“It is.”

Well, hell, Jim should have thought of inventing a Vulcan name. This guy was definitely going to win any contests.

“You look really good by the way.”

Spock arched a brow. “I beg your pardon?”

“Your costume. It’s fantastic. And you’re…you’re really hot.” Okay, now he was totally flirting. Probably a bad idea, but the guy was hot and Jim hadn’t been with anyone in a few weeks.

“My temperature is not particularly elevated,” Spock replied. “As to my attire, it is standard.”

“Wow, you’re really into it.”

“Into what?”

Jim shook his head. “You wanna go inside?”

“Inside where?”

”The party,” Jim said patiently. He had a feeling he was going to need patience with this guy. “Rand’s party.”

“Cadet Rand?”

Jim felt his lips curving into a smile in spite of his resolve to remain in Vulcan character. This guy, Spock, was really too cute.

“Yes, that’s her. You’re going to her Halloween party, right?”

“I…had no real intentions in that regard.”

“Where were you going then?”

“A walk.”

“Yeah?” Jim frowned. “Well, come to the party anyway.”

Spock tilted his head. “You have blue eyes.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s weird for Vulcans, right?”

“Yes, most unusual.”

Jim sighed. “I knew that was gonna be my downfall. I should have listened to Gary, I guess. Never mind that, Spock. Let’s go to the party.”

Jim reached for Spock’s hand and his fingers curled around Spock’s wrist. There was a twitch there, almost but not quite a jump. Spock froze but didn’t pull away from Jim’s grip. He just stared, his chocolate brown eyes very wide.

“Yours are real, huh?” Jim blurted out.

“What?”

“Your eyes. They’re really that color.”

Spock nodded. “Yes.”

Jim took a step closer, he didn’t know why. Something was pulling him. His fingers still gripped Spock’s wrist.

He wasn’t even sure how long they just stared at each other in front of Rand’s building. He’d never felt this strange desire before. He wanted to crawl all over Spock. Yeah, that’s how he felt. Sure, Spock was gorgeous, but Jim had been attracted to plenty of attractive guys and girls before. It was meaningless. This one was not.

“The party?” Spock finally said, breaking their weird staring contest.

“Oh, yeah.” Jim pulled Spock with him, reluctant to let go of Spock as he made his way into the building. As they approached the apartment he could hear loud, pounding music. And he felt Spock’s displeasure.

Jim did release his wrist then and he turned to stare at Spock. “What the hell?”

“It is our bond. Surely you must have recognized it too.”

“Our bond?”

Spock nodded. “We are t’hy’la. When you touched my wrist I felt our connection. We are bondmates.”

Okay, now, this guy was getting weird.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“As a Vulcan you should have felt it also,” Spock said, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Jim shook his head. Laughed. “I’m not a real Vulcan, dude. This is just a costume.”

Spock’s eyes widened and he backed up, looking vaguely like he’d been struck. “You have tricked me.”

“Tricked you? No. It’s a Halloween costume. Just like yours.”

Spock’s eyes got down right chilly. “I am not wearing a costume, Cadet.”

Jim’s breath caught. “You-you really are a Vulcan?”

“Correct. And I do not appreciate being mocked.”

“But I wasn’t. I like Vulcans and I—”

“Good night, Cadet.”

Jim suddenly felt a weird panic as Spock turned away. “Wait, you said we were bondmates or something.”

“I was mistaken.” Spock walked away and out of the apartment building without looking back.

He stared after him for a long time, feeling an ache in his chest he didn’t understand at all. His fingers tingled where they had been touching Spock.

Jim bit his lip, then turned and went into the party.

****

“You look like hell,” Bones said two days later, sitting across from Jim in the Academy’s cafeteria. He flicked a glance at Jim’s coffee. “You haven’t even touched that.”

“How could I be so stupid, Bones?”

“What about this time?”

“You know what. Spock. Professor Fucking Spock.”

Bones shrugged. “I didn’t know about him either, Jim. This is our first year here and neither of us have a class with him. He doesn’t teach lowly first years.”

“I still should have known there was a damn Vulcan instructor here. God, a real Vulcan. I should have known just by looking at him. Apparently I’m not the genius everyone thinks I am.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. And anyway, so what? He left, you went to the party, no harm done.”

Jim reached for his coffee. “He thought we were connected or something.”

“Connected?”

“He spoke of a bond. Between him and me.” Jim grimaced. “Until he found out I was just a human.”

“Good riddance then. You don’t need some weird Vulcan talking about his voodoo.”

“I liked him, Bones.”

“You like everyone.”

“No, I mean I liked him.”

“I know. You like everyone.”

Jim made a face and took a sip of coffee. “Yeah.”

“Look, I have yet another test, so I have to go,” Bones said. “But when I’m back we’ll go have dinner at that place you like and then go to the bar and meet some girls. Sound good?”

“Okay. Thanks, Bones. Good luck with your test.”

Jim leaned his head on his folded arms on the table and closed his eyes. He was super tired and now he had weird looking eyebrows. He hoped they would grow back soon. Worse thing was Rand’s party hadn’t even been that great. He’d done some drinking, but he didn’t want to hook up with anyone there and he just kept thinking about Spock. Which was really crazy since he’d only just met the guy.

And anyway, he should have guessed Spock had been incorrect about them being bonded or whatever. Jim wasn’t special to anyone. Except for Bones.

“Cadet Kirk.”

Jim raised his head and peered through the little slits of his eyelids. He straightened immediately, fully awake now.

“Spock, hey.”

“May I sit?”

“Please.”

Spock was dressed much as he was last time Jim had seen him. All black, looking absurdly Vulcanly gorgeous. How had Jim ever doubted this was the real thing? He was so very Vulcan.

Spock sat, his posture very straight and stiff.

“Look, I’m sorry—”

Spock held up his hand to silence Jim. “It is I who owe you an apology.”

“You do?”

He nodded. “I confess I find your natural appearance more appealing.”

“You do?” Lord, he sounded stupid.

Spock’s gaze swept over Jim’s face. “Except for the odd way you have shaped your brows.”

“They were, uh, supposed to look Vulcan.”

“They do not.” Spock held out his hand, palm up. “Your hand. Please?”

Jim thought his hand was probably shaking like a leaf but he placed it in Spock’s and felt that little almost jump as soon as their palms touched, it got even stronger when their fingers touched. He swallowed.

“What-what is that?”

“It is our bond,” Spock said softly, meeting Jim’s gaze.

“I thought you said you were mistaken.”

“That is why I must apologize. I was…surprised by the events of that night. I needed meditation. I spoke hastily because of that surprise.”

“What does all this mean?”

“I have accepted that we are indeed t’hy’la.”

Jim exhaled very slowly. “I tried to read about it. There wasn’t much information.”

“There would not be. It is the rarest of bonds. It has been many years since there has been such a pair.” Spock’s brown eyes were very serious and very intense. He pulled his hand away from Jim’s. “I know that you are not Vulcan.”

Jim’s stomach twisted in disappointment. “Oh. Okay. I get it.”

“I am certain you can understand my surprise since you are human. I have been in contact with my father and elders of Vulcan about the bond. Normally such a bond should not be broken.”

Spock spoke coolly and succinctly. As though what he spoke of was a test from a class or something. Jim didn’t really know what he expected.

“The other night I could feel some of your emotions. Your irritation at the loud music, for instance.”

“That is typical for bonded couples. I felt your excitement.”

“But I don’t now. I mean, I felt a tingly thing when we touched, but that was it.”

Spock nodded. “I am shielding. And you are psi-null. With my shields in place you will feel nothing.”

“Oh.”

“As I was saying, under ordinary circumstances we would not think of breaking such a revered bond, however, with your being human that is one of the acceptable reasons for the dissolution of it.”

“Aren’t you half human?” Jim asked. He’d learned a lot about Spock since he’d found out who he really was. Not that it seemed to matter now. Spock was dismissing him.

“Yes. My father married and bonded with my mother for diplomatic reasons. It was entirely logical. There is no such compelling, logical reason for us.”

Jim shut down his emotions. If he didn’t, Spock’s cool words basically saying he had no interest in being with Jim would probably hurt a lot more. But he’d learned as a small boy words could be as cruel as a physical blow if you weren’t careful. As it was a little pain leaked through. But Jim was used to people not wanting him, not wanting him around. He often shut down.

“What do you need me to do then?” he asked in his calmest, most detached voice.

“There is no requirement from you. I will work with the elders of Vulcan to dissolve it. It should not harm you in anyway. Since the bond is shielded it is unlikely you will ever feel any difference. I will inform you when it is officially ended.”

“Okay. Sounds fine.” Jim rose. “See you around, Professor.”

He started walking away, and then turned back. “You know, I should have known all along. It had to be a mistake. I’ve never been someone’s special something ever. Why would I be yours?”

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Jim finally did turn around and walk away.

****

He didn’t hear from or see Spock for three weeks. He’d almost put the Vulcan completely from his mind. Sure, once in a while he’d spend time daydreaming about what might have been if Spock had actually wanted to be with him. But then he got a dose of _‘get real’_ and he put it out of his mind.

Jim was late to class, he’d met a girl for coffee and he spent far too long talking to her. He was running toward the campus as fast as he could, already planning his evening where he would meet up with her again when he ran across the street. He heard the squeal of brakes just before he saw the hover bike about to hit him.

Too late.

Jim woke to cool fingers on his face. He was flat on his back, lying on a bed. A hospital bed? He sort of remembered being hit by a hover bike.

“Bones?”

“I am not Bones.”

Jim blinked rapidly, recognizing the voice, but really wondering what the fuck he was doing here. “Professor Spock?”

“Yes.”

Jim shook his head, closed his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“You have been injured and are in the medical ward of Starfleet. There is nothing broken. You have a mild concussion only. You are fortunate.”

“All right. Thanks. You can go now.” The cool fingers were still on his face. Jim opened his eyes. “Are you here to tell me the bond has been broken? If so, okay. Thanks for the information.”

Spock said nothing. He moved his fingers off Jim’s face and then went to the side of the bed and lifted some lever to raise the bed. Jim was now sitting up.

“Thanks,” Jim mumbled. “Where’s Bones?”

“I do not know Bones.”

“Leonard McCoy. My friend and roommate. He’s a doctor.”

Spock stiffened. “Your boyfriend?”

“That’s really not your business.”

“You are angry with me.”

“No. I don’t know you well enough to be angry with you. But then you saw to it I never would, didn’t you?”

“I apologize.”

“Again?”

“I was…hasty before.”

“What’s that mean? Cause really? My head hurts.” Jim frowned. “Wait. You’re anxious. How come I can feel that?”

“I am not shielding. You are getting my emotions as I am getting yours.”

“But…didn’t you want to break the bond?”

Spock shifted and then sat on the edge of Jim’s hospital bed. “Cadet. May I call you Jim?”

“I told you to before.”

“Jim, I have been unable to attempt to dissolve the bond due to my growing fascination for you.”

“That means you’ve been procrastinating?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. I have been looking into your background and also studying you.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “You’ve been spying on me?”

“Perhaps it could be viewed that way. I wished to see if we could be as compatible as our minds were. I witnessed you being hit today.” Spock reached for Jim’s hand. “I was…emotionally compromised.”

Jim exhaled slowly. He felt Spock’s anxiety, confusion, but also relief and hope. “You don’t want to break the bond, do you?”

“I do not. If you are willing.”

“I don’t know. I’m still human, you know.”

“I am aware. I will not blame you if you refuse. But I would like you to accept.”

“What happens if I do?”

“We become acquainted with the bond, with each other. A day in the future we would go through a formal bonding ceremony to complete the bond. We may have an Earth marriage ceremony if you wish.”

Jim smiled in spite of his body pretty much aching all over. “That almost sounds like a proposal.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim laughed. “You’re cute, Professor, but that’s a little fast for me. I’ve only known you since Halloween. And most of that time you didn’t even like me.”

“You may call me Spock.”

“I kind of like calling you professor.”

Spock fingers stroked across his. Jim’s eyes widened. Spock totally just kissed him. “I do not mind it.”

“Where is Bones anyway?”

“Leonard McCoy will be back shortly. You did not answer my question.”

“Which one?”

“Is he your boyfriend? Will you bond with me?”

“No.”

Spock looked a bit startled. “Which one is that the answer to?”

“The first.” Jim fisted Spock’s sweater and pulled him down until he was just a few inches from Jim’s lips. “The second? Kiss me first.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Spock drew away from Cadet Kirk’s—Jim’s lips, Jim’s response was, “Hmm.”

Spock stood. “Hmm?”

Jim looked at him and then shrugged. “Yeah. It was all right.”

“All right? You found our kiss unsatisfactory?” Spock was trying not to be affronted, but this was not a good beginning.

“Well, to be honest, it was kind of brief.” Jim smiled. “It was hard to tell if it was satisfactory or not. Perhaps you could try it again.”

Spock arched a brow. “Is this your attempt at flirtation?”

“Well, Jesus, Spock, if I have to explain it, it’s obviously not successful.”

“I see. Very well.” He leaned down toward Jim’s lips once more, intending to kiss the irritating human for five full minutes this time.

A throat cleared just as Spock’s lips pressed down on Jim’s. Spock immediately ceased the kiss and straightened away from Jim.

“Hi, Bones,” Jim greeted the man who now stood beside his hospital bed with an exceptionally bright and affectionate smile. Spock narrowed his eyes.

“I leave the room for five minutes and already you’re being accosted,” McCoy said with a roll of his eyes. He held a cup of what smelled like coffee in his hands. Spock had met him only moments ago but he was already suspicious of the doctor. “You can go now.”

“Go?” Spock repeated.

“Yeah, go. You brought him here, he’s in good hands now, so your obligation has ceased.” McCoy gazed down at Jim. “Professor Spock brought you to the hospital, Jim.”

“Yeah, he told me he witnessed it,” Jim replied.

“You’re lucky to be alive. Fortunately you just have a few scrapes and a concussion. They’ll release you in the morning if you wanna still see that girl.”

“Girl?”

“Why are you still here?” McCoy demanded. “Do I have to get security?”

Spock arched a brow at that. “For what purpose?”

“To throw you the hell out. Jim doesn’t need you hanging around bringing him down.”

“Bones,” Jim said wearily. “Uh, Spock and I have…um…sort of reconciled.”

McCoy scowled. “Reconciled? What the hell does that mean?”

“It means, doctor, that I am going nowhere.”

Jim smiled and shook his head. “He’s right. We’ve decided to be besties.”

“Mates,” Spock corrected.

“Let’s go with besties for now and see where that leads us.”

“Jim,” McCoy interrupted. “Are you out of your damn mind? How hard did you hit your head?”

“It’s a long story, Bones. The short version is Spock doesn’t want to break this bond thing we have after all.”

McCoy snorted. “Just like that.”

“Not just like that, doctor. In any event, while I am aware you consider yourself friends with Jim, I must ask you to respect that it is a private matter between Jim and me.”

“Of all the—”

“Bones.” Jim shook his head. “Not now.”

“Fine,” McCoy snapped. “I’m going to see about your pain medications. I’ll be right back.”

“He means well,” Jim said, when the doctor had left.

“He is a most unusual human,” Spock said diplomatically. “If you are to be released tomorrow, I will need your dorm room number so that I can collect your belongings.”

“Collect my belongings for what?”

“To move into my apartment,” Spock said patiently.

Jim burst out laughing though Spock did not appear to be in on whatever joke Jim found amusing. “Uh, no.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Look, Professor, you’re cute, really. You know I think so, I told you that before, plus apparently you can tell from our mind thingy, but you have to slow the bus down.”

Spock blinked in confusion. “You were hit by a hover bike not a bus.”

“No, Spock, you’re the bus.” Jim sighed. “Never mind. The point is…I’m not moving into your apartment. At least not tomorrow. And probably not for a while.”

“But you are my mate.”

“Whatever that means. I know you’re all Vulcan and stuff and it means something to you, but until a few minutes ago I was under the impression you didn’t even want me to be your teela or whatever.”

“T’hy’la.”

“Yeah, that.”

“I explained that I was mistaken and that I have accepted our bond and now desire it.”

“Yes, you did. But see, I’m not Vulcan, and it’s not as easy for me to just say okay, mates for life, let’s move in. It doesn’t work that way for me.”

Spock almost frowned. “How does it work?”

“Can you sit down? Your hovering over me is kind of driving me nuts.”

Spock looked around for a chair.

Jim patted the edge of the bed. “Sit here. I’ll scoot over.”

When Jim had slid over on the hospital bed, Spock sat down and waited.

“Listen, Spock, we haven’t even had that many interactions. The first time we met was what? Ten minutes? And during those ten minutes we both were under mistaken impressions.”

“Clarify.”

“You thought I was a Vulcan and I thought you were wearing a costume. And then when you realized I was just a clueless cadet, you thought I was mocking you. The second time we met you came to tell me you didn’t do humans.”

“I did not say that,” Spock protested.

“Very close to it. You wanted to sever the bond you had discovered with me. You told me this yourself. And that interaction was maybe five minutes. And now, since I woke up. That’s it. Can you maybe see why I’m freaking out a little?”

“Perhaps,” Spock allowed.

Jim nodded. “Do you even like me?”

Spock blinked. “I-I do not dislike you.”

“Not at all the same thing, but thanks for that. But you’ve made my point. What if I was to move in with you and you decided you can’t stand me and want to break the bond after all. Then you’d have to kick me out of your apartment.”

“That will not happen,” Spock insisted. And this he believed. T’hy’las would not be doomed to dislike each other. The bond did not function that way. They were t’hy’las because of their compatibility.

“You don’t know that for sure. You had your doubts before.” Jim reached for Spock’s hand. “Will you give me your hand?”

Since they were a bonded pair there was no reason not to so Spock acquiesced and touched his palm to Jim’s.

“I’m attracted to you, but honestly, Professor, I don’t know if you are to me at all.”

Spock moved his index and middle fingers until they touched Jim’s. “I am.”

There was a little jump at the contact of their fingers and then a kind of pulsing warmth. Jim’s eyes widened, then his tongue darted out to swipe over his lips.

“That’s-that’s nice.”

“We are kissing,” Spock explained.

“I know,” Jim whispered.

“And I know that you feel my attraction through our contact just as I feel yours.”

Jim swallowed heavily. “Y-yeah.”

“What do you propose, Cadet?”

“Okay, keep that up and I may be making you lay down with me in this hospital bed. Jesus.” Jim exhaled. “That we date like other couples who are attracted to each other and want to get to know each other.”

“We are not other couples, we are mates.”

“Could you maybe work with me just a little?” Jim smiled.

“Very well. But I will likely persist in trying to persuade you to move into my apartment.”

“Fair enough.”

“I now have an inquiry to make.”

“All right.”

“Dr. McCoy spoke of a girl.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, I met this girl earlier today over coffee and we were going to hook up later.”

Spock stared hard at him, making sure to project his displeasure through their hand contact.

“But, no, that’s-that’s not going to happen anymore. That was, you know, before you and I started seeing each other.”

“Vulcans do not share their mates.”

Jim raised both eyebrows. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Keep what in mind?” Dr. McCoy asked as he stomped back into the room. He was certainly a heavy footed human.

“Nothing, Bones.”

McCoy eyed their joined hands. “You two have gotten cozy in the last few minutes.”

“It is appropriate action between bonded pairs,” Spock advised him.

The doctor smirked. “Oh, it is, is it? Jim, I have your medications and I’ve checked them for your allergies. We’re going to get your dinner in here in a second and then I want you to rest.” McCoy looked pointedly at Spock. “That means visiting hours are over.”

“For ordinary visitors, yes,” Spock replied. “However, it is my understanding that the hospital allows spouses to remain overnight.”

Jim choked even as Dr. McCoy stared at Spock as though Spock had lost his mind.

“Spouses?” McCoy sputtered.

“The Federation recognizes Vulcan bondmates as spouses for this purpose, doctor. I am aware you are a first year student at the academy and likely do not have this information, but if you research it, you will find I am correct.”

“Now just a—”

“I believe cots can be provided for this purpose,” Spock continued.

Jim gave McCoy a rather apologetic smile but Spock was pleased he did not attempt to take the doctor’s side.

McCoy suddenly smirked. “Perhaps. But don’t you have to sign formal papers declaring yourselves bondmates under Vulcan law?”

“Bones,” Jim interrupted, no doubt feeling Spock’s growing agitation. “I want Spock to stay.”

The doctor narrowed his eyes, but nodded. “Fine. You win, you green-blooded hobgoblin.”

Spock was not bothered by the attempt at insulting him. “You will soon learn, doctor, that I always do.”

****

Spock was awakened by disturbing cries coming from Jim in the hospital bed. He rose immediately and went to his mate. He touched Jim’s face and his eyes opened immediately.

“What?” Jim gasped.

“It is all right. You were crying out in your sleep. I wished to ease your distress.”

“Sorry.”

“There is no need for apology. You are unable to affect your subconscious mind while in rest.”

“Can you…can you raise my bed?”

Spock operated the lever to once more raise Jim’s bed. “Perhaps you should rest more.”

“I don’t think I can. Not now.”

“What do you require? More medication? The doctor?”

“No. Can I have tea?”

Spock nodded. “I will be back in a moment.”

He left the room and went to find the cafeteria area where drink replicators could be found. He returned to Jim’s room only a few minutes later. Jim’s smile was strained when he accepted the tea.

“Thanks.”

“Will you tell me of your dream?” Spock asked.

Jim sighed. “It was just about my stepfather.”

Spock inclined his head. “He was unpleasant?”

“You could say that.”

Spock felt Jim’s anxiety and distress. “He abused you.”

Jim sipped his tea and nodded.

“What is his name?”

“Why?”

“I wish to exact retribution for his abuse of you,” Spock explained calmly.

“Uh. Well, thanks for that. Really. I think. But Frank’s gone. Dead and buried.”

“Very well.”

Jim eyed him over his tea. “Is that normal?”

“Is what normal?”

“Vulcans wanting to avenge their mates or whatever.”

Spock nodded. “Yes. We are very protective of our mates.”

“Is that why you had to stay over in the hospital? Because I gotta say, it’s a little, um, almost creepy.”

“It displeases you?”

“Well, not really. It’s just…you don’t even know me so the whole spouse thing is a bit strange for me.”

“The t’hy’la bond is unusual for me as well, however, I have been drawn to you since our first meeting.”

“Me, too,” Jim said.

“I wished to stay here so that I can be prepared if you had a relapse,” Spock explained. “You had a concussion and head injuries should not be taken lightly.”

Jim smiled, a genuine smile. “You’re really something, Professor.”

“Clarify.”

“It’s just…now that we have this epic Vulcan bond and that you’ve resigned yourself to it being with a human, you’re ready for it be forever like it’s not the weirdest thing ever.” Jim shook his head. “We don’t choose mates that way.”

Spock tried not to be bothered by Jim’s doubts. “I realize it requires a longer time for a human to reconcile himself to the idea.”

“I’m not trying to be difficult.” Jim grinned. “At least not this time. I have to tell you, Spock, I’m kind of high maintenance. Just ask Bones.”

Spock sniffed. “I prefer to find out for myself how to maintain you. I do not need input from the doctor.”

“I’m going to be a referee between you two huh?”

“I do not understand the reference,” Spock admitted.

Jim sighed. “You can go home if you want. I don’t think I’m going to relapse.”

“You are trying to get rid of me?”

“No. I—no.” Jim sighed again. “I don’t want you to waste your time.”

“Spending time with my mate is not a waste of time. However, I do need to do some preparations before my classes later this morning, so I will take my leave.”

“Okay.”

“I will be back later to escort you to your dorm.”

Jim shook his head. “You don’t need to. I am sure Bones will get me home.”

Spock wanted to argue but thought that he should allow Jim this small insistence. He knew Jim already thought he was pushing too hard.

“Very well. I will contact you later.”

Jim smiled. “All right. And thanks.”

Spock wanted to ask if it would be permissible to come by Jim’s dorm room later, but given Jim’s reticence, Spock decided to wait to make the inquiry later in the day.

“Good day, Jim.” He touched his fingers to Jim’s briefly and then stepped away.

“Bye, Spock.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Jim, Professor Spock’s here,” Bones told him without even trying to conceal his scowl.

“Great.” Jim, who’d just come out of the shower and was drying his hair with a towel, looked around their dorm room but saw no one. “Where is he?”

“I left him waiting outside.”

Jim laughed. “Bones, Jesus. Let him in. What are you thinking? He’s…he’s…well he’s…”

“Your bestie?” Bones offered.

“Important.” Jim shook his head. “Let him in. And let him in every time, please. Don’t make this harder, okay?”

Bones sighed. “Fine. But I don’t have to like it.” He went to the door and opened it. “Come in.”

Spock stepped inside, still wearing his professor’s uniform, his hands clenched behind his back. He’d opened his mouth to speak, but then abruptly stopped and gaped at Jim.

Jim blinked. “What?”

“You are unclothed,” Spock said coldly. “And in front of the doctor.”

He looked down at himself, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. “I’m not unclothed. And I just got out of the shower.”

“I request that you cover yourself in front of Dr. McCoy.”

Jim laughed. “Seriously?”

“Uh, Jim,” Bones said. “I think he’s serious.”

Spock’s dark eyes were narrowed and he looked more than a little dangerous. He kept glancing at Bones and Jim could tell his glare made Bones uncomfortable.

“Okay, sheesh.” Jim went to his dresser drawer and took out a pair of boxer briefs. He was going to sit on the edge of his bed to put them on but the look on Spock’s face had gotten darker still. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his jeans and went into the bathroom.

When Jim reemerged less than a minute later, Bones said, “Thank you. I thought he was going to kill me.”

“You still require a shirt,” Spock said.

“And that’s totally my clue to get out of here.” Bones headed for the door. “They should make it a rule for your roommate to have to tell you when he has a possessive crazy ass Vulcan boyfriend,” he mumbled as he went outside, closing the door behind him.

“Better?” Jim asked, taking a shirt out of the drawer and pulling it on over his head.

“If Dr. McCoy was not here, I would not have cared. It is not appropriate for others to see my mate naked.”

Jim sighed. “See, first of all, Bones sees me naked all the time.” He felt a sudden blast of white-hot jealousy. “No, not like that. Jesus. I told you he’s not my boyfriend.”

Spock exhaled slowly. “Then why does he see you unclothed?”

“Because we’re two guys who share a room,” Jim explained. “We’re used to each other. You don’t have a roommate?”

“Negative. I was an only child, therefore I have never shared a room or an apartment.”

“What about when you first came to the academy?”

“I applied for and received a private dorm room.”

“Oh.” Jim sat on the edge of his bed and then patted the spot next to him for Spock to join him. After a moment, Spock sat beside him.

“How are you feeling after being released from the hospital?”

“A little achy, but not bad.”

“What is the second of all?”

Jim frowned. “What?”

“You said first of all earlier when speaking of Dr. McCoy inappropriately viewing your person.”

“Right.” Jim nodded, licked his lips. “You have to know this whole jealous mate crap is really bizarre.”

“It is not crap.”

At Spock’s cold tone, Jim winced. “Poor choice of words. It’s just, Spock, you just met me. How can you be jealous of Bones or anyone else?”

“You are not Vulcan.”

“I know.”

Spock shook his head. “Allow me to finish, Jim. You are not Vulcan and therefore you do not realize the importance of a bond. We have various kinds including familial and mate bonds. But the kind of bond that you and I have is especially cherished. That I have this bond is a great honor.”

Jim nodded. “Okay. But see, I can see that you think that now, right?”

“Yes.”

“But just a short time ago you came to me and insisted you wanted to break it. Sever it. Whatever. Didn’t you?”

“That was a mistake.”

“Was it? Or is this?”

Spock had lost a little color and Jim didn’t imagine the anxiety and dismay he suddenly could feel from Spock.

“Hey, hey, don’t freak out on me.”

“You have just indicated you do not want the bond, it is difficult for me to control my reaction to that,” Spock said stiffly.

“Spock, I didn’t say that. It’s just…can’t you see how weird this must be to me?”

“That is precisely why I was surprised my mate was a human,” Spock replied. “But you are. Therefore, we must deal with it.”

Jim bit his lip. “Do you even want me?”

“You know I do. I find you physically attractive and your mind quite stimulating. I admit I find your stubborn personality quite frustrating.”

Jim smiled. “Give me your hand.”

Spock displayed his hand, palm up, immediately, no hesitation at all, and Jim rested him palm down on top of it. The bond seemed to like that very much for the raging anxiety in both of them calmed at once.

“That’s really nice.”

“Indeed,” Spock murmured.

“All right, Spock. You seem pretty certain this is what you want—”

“It is.”

Jim exhaled. “So, I’m in agreement.”

“You are certain?”

“Not entirely, no. I’ve never had an instant boyfriend…mate…whatever. I’ve never really had a boyfriend at all. Or a girlfriend.”

“You have always been meant for me.”

“Well, that’s a nice way to look at it. But I have to tell you, Spock, I have had sex before, so I haven’t, you know, kept myself chaste or anything.”

“I would not have expected you to. Humans are self-indulgent.”

“We’re full of flaws that’s for sure,” Jim agreed. He threaded his fingers through Spock’s. “What do you want to do? I mean you came all this way to see me.”

“I had no specific plans other than determining your safety and well-being after your release from the hospital,” Spock informed him. “However, I recommend your staying inside for the night.”

“Hungry?”

“I did not eat prior to making my way over here.”

“That means yes, right?”

“Indeed.”

“Take out it is then, Professor.”

****

“Well, this is pretty cozy, isn’t it?”

Bones’ southern drawl woke Jim up out of a sound sleep. He realized he was lying in his bed—or rather on Spock, who was lying in his bed—with his head resting on Spock’s chest. Spock’s arms were wrapped tight around him, like he was caught in a vise.

“Bones?”

“Yep. I see you two had a nice night.” Bones chuckled.

“Give me a break, we’re wearing our clothes.” Jim tried to get up, but Spock’s arms tightened, preventing him from moving.

“What time is it, doctor?” Spock asked, his voice sounding groggy and sleepy. For some reason Jim loved that.

“Seven, Spock.”

Jim yawned. “Morning?”

“Well yeah, duh.” Bones laughed. “I actually came home at one-thirty but you two were so cute and cuddly I just crawled into bed and left you alone. But I figure the professor here probably has to get ready for his classes and I know you do, Jim.”

Jim groaned. “Please say you have coffee.”

“Yep. And tea for the hobgoblin.”

“Jesus. I love you, Bones.”

Jim winced at the jealousy coming from Spock. “Expression, Spock.”

“Hm. Thank you for obtaining tea for me, doctor.” Spock released Jim and sat up. “I will now make use of your shower.”

Bones smirked. “Oh, sure. Help yourself.”

Spock did just that and Bones gave Jim a look.

“What?”

“I was about to get into the shower myself. Now I gotta wait.”

Jim grinned. “You should have taken it before waking us.”

Bones sighed. “Is he gonna spend every night here now?”

“When I’m not at his place, probably.”

“Swell.”

“Where’s that coffee?”

Bones thrust a cup at him. “Here you are, brat.”

Jim just laughed. Okay, Spock was weird for sure. But it had been great waking up in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Spock was satisfied with the progress he was making with his bondmate. They’d spent a pleasant night together and Jim had allowed Spock to stay the night. While they had not yet engaged in coitus, Spock suspected that would likely be the next significant step in their relationship.

In two point three weeks, Spock fully anticipated that Jim would agree to cohabitate at his apartment. It made sense to Spock for that to occur now, but he had acquiesced to Jim’s human hesitation. If he could convince Jim sooner than the expected two point three weeks, Spock would do so.

Spock was deep in thought about this and other thoughts of Jim after he dismissed his last class for the day when a female student, Nyota Uhura, cleared her throat before his desk.

Spock looked up. “Cadet.”

“May I have a word with you, Spock?”

“Certainly.” He set thoughts of Jim aside temporarily. “A question on the test, Cadet?”

“No. Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to go for tea.”

Spock considered this. He probably should check with Jim first to see if he was finished with classes and had anticipated doing something with Spock.

“That is agreeable.”

Cadet Uhura smiled happily.

“However I will need to check with my bondmate first.”

Her face fell. “Bondmate?”

“Yes.”

“But-but I thought you said you weren't bonded to a Vulcan,” she said, clearly confused.

“And I am not.”

“What?”

“My bondmate is a human,” Spock explained patiently.

“Oh.” She backed up a little and raised her hand to her mouth. “Oh. I had no idea. Well…she must be very special.”

“He is, yes,” Spock corrected.

“He?”

“Indeed. Once I have checked with him I anticipate going for tea will be fine. I assume you wished to discuss the course?”

“Uh. Well. No. Not exactly. Maybe the tea—”

Jim walked into Spock’s class just then and Spock noted again to himself how well Jim’s uniform fit him. “Hey, Spock. I…oh, Nyota.”

Cadet Uhura turned to Jim with a smile as Jim approached them. “Hi, Jim.”

“You know Cadet Kirk?” Spock asked.

“Sure, we’re friends,” she said.

“Cadet Kirk is my bondmate.” Spock greeted Jim with a touch of his fingers to Jim's.

Uhura gaped at Jim. “What? Jim, you didn't tell me you were mated to a Vulcan!”

“It’s kind of recent,” Jim said, blushing.

She shook her head. “You never cease to amaze me. Weren't you the one who dressed as a Vulcan for Halloween?”

“Er, yeah. That was…well let’s just forget about that. Anyway, Spock and I are sort of bonded.”

“Not sort of,” Spock corrected. “We are bonded. There is no sort of.” Spock picked up his book bag. “Cadet Uhura has invited me to tea. Would you care to accompany us?”

“Well, actually…” She stopped, smiled. “Sure, why not?”

Jim smirked a little. “Did she?”

Uhura rolled her eyes at Jim, although Spock was not sure why. “The three of us for tea. Sounds great. But you know I forgot something in my last class, so why don’t you two meet me at the Teatopia on the corner of Third and Haven Street in thirty minutes?”

“We will meet you,” Spock agreed.

Jim watched her leave and then turned to Spock. “Ha, she totally wanted you.”

“What?”

“Spock, she was asking you on a date.”

“Negative.”

Jim grinned. “She so was.”

Spock considered this. “Is it appropriate to meet her for tea?”

“With me there, sure. Otherwise she might try to woo you away from me.”

“That would not happen.”

“Yeah?” Jim stepped close to him. “You sound pretty sure. So you really like me?”

Spock arched a brow. “You are my mate.”

Jim touched Spock’s arm. “That doesn’t mean you like me.”

“You would not be my t’hy’la if I did not like you. Do you wish to cancel tea with Cadet Uhura?”

Jim opened his mouth to reply when Spock’s PADD in his bag beeped. He removed the PADD and read the message.

“It would appear Cadet Uhura has canceled for us. She sends her regrets, but she forgot she had a previous engagement.”

Jim laughed. “Oh sure. She’s subtle.”

Spock arched a brow again. “What would you prefer to do instead?”

“How about you show me this apartment of yours?”

Spock nodded and slung his book bag over his shoulder.

****

Spock stood aside as Jim walked around his efficient one-bedroom apartment just a short walk from the academy.

“This is…nice.”

“You find fault with it?”

“No.” Jim shook his head. “Just…well you aren’t much for décor, are you?”

“It suits my needs. When you begin to live here you may change it as you see fit.”

“You’re a very positive thinker aren’t you, Spock?” Jim asked, flopping down hard on Spock’s couch.

“Pardon?”

“When. You said when I live here. You’re so sure I’ll move in?”

Spock sat on the couch beside him. “There is no scenario that I will accept in which you and I are not together.”

Jim scooted closer. “I wish I could be as certain as you.” Jim pushed Spock until he was lying down on the couch and then Jim lay on Spock and cupped Spock’s face in hands. “I want to be. I just…no one’s ever chosen me. Not for long anyway.”

“You are not Vulcan, so you cannot—”

Jim sighed. “Please stop saying that.”

“Saying what?”

“That I’m not Vulcan.”

Spock blinked in confusion. “I am stating a fact.”

“It makes me feel inferior. Like you’re saying I can’t possibly get it because I’m a mere human.”

Spock covered Jim’s hand with his own. “That has no basis in reality. When I say you are not Vulcan and that you are human, it is fact, not judgment.”

“You’re into facts, huh?”

“Yes.” Spock let his eyes soften. “I only meant that given your human upbringing and your past experiences it is difficult for you to understand the importance and surety of the bond that connects us. I will never want another over you, Jim.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “That’s a lot to take in. I mean…you and me forever? No one else?”

“No one else.”

Jim let out a shaky breath. “It’s overwhelming.”

Spock felt Jim’s fear and anxiety. “You have nothing to fear. My devotion is unwavering.”

“Yeah.” Jim laughed. “If you say so.”

“How do you feel? Are you experiencing any pain?”

Jim shook his head. “No. I’m good.”

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Spock asked. He tried not to hold his breath or show how important Jim’s answer was to him.

“Spock, if I stay here tonight we’ll probably…” Jim paused and licked his lips. Spock watched his tongue swipe over his bottom lip in fascination. “You know.”

“Engage in sexual intercourse,” Spock supplied.

“Hell yeah. That.”

Spock arched a brow. “And the problem would be?”

Jim gave him a beautiful smile. “Then I’m staying…Professor.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So?” Jim wriggled a little on Spock and licked his lips slowly for he had noticed Spock seemed fascinated by the move. “Are we going to engage now?”

“You are not hungry?”

“Not particularly. Here or?”

“Or?”

Jim smiled. “Your bedroom.”

Instead of answering that, Spock’s eyes narrowed. “How much experience do you have?”

“Experience?”

“Sexually speaking.”

He shouldn’t be blushing. Really. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He was a healthy active guy with a rather big sex drive. Spock’s hands tightened on Jim’s hips.

“Like-like with who?”

“You have experience with both females and males?”

Jim squirmed a little but Spock’s grip wouldn’t loosen. “Is that a problem?”

“Your past does not affect us,” Spock said coolly.

“Then why do you ask?”

“I wish to know how careful to be with your person.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded. “Well, that’s not really a problem.”

“And also if there are individuals I must watch out for.”

Jim squinted down at him. “Watch out for?”

“Have you engaged in sexual intercourse with those you are still friends with? Leonard McCoy for example.”

Jim burst out laughing. “Seriously?”

Spock gazed up at him intently. “I assure you, Jim, I am always serious about my bondmate.”

Jim stared at him for a moment, assessing Spock’s face, the solemn dark eyes, his rigid body language. And damn, he could feel the rigidness of a certain part of Spock in particular.

“This possessive stuff really gets you going, huh?” Jim asked, grinding down on him. To his satisfaction Spock’s eyes widened.

“You. Will. Answer. The. Question,” Spock ground out.

“No, I’ve never fucked Bones. Nor engaged in any other sexual activity with him. I once hit on Nyota Uhura but she shot me down. It was no big deal. Um, that’s it. Usually the sex I’ve had is like, you know, one-night things.”

“I see.”

“But you know, you and I could get started on being regulars.”

Spock said nothing but neither did his erection go down.

“You said what happened didn’t matter between us, remember?”

“Indeed.”

Jim smiled. “Let’s move this to the bedroom. You have lube?”

Spock nodded.

He opened his mouth to say something else but Spock moved really fast and suddenly Jim found himself turned over and laying on his back on the couch with Spock hovering over him.

“Holy shit! How’d you do that?”

“You will find I have three times your strength,” Spock said with just the barest hint of a predatory smile.

And if that didn’t make Jim fully hard, not that he wasn’t almost fucking there anyway, nothing would. Oh yeah, his dick was pushing painfully against his zipper. And fuck, if he wasn’t trembling!

“Y-yeah?”  _Real smooth, Kirk!_

“Yes,” Spock said. “I could easily tear your clothes from your body.”

Jim licked his lips and his heart hammered hard in his chest. “No you couldn’t.”

“You are challenging me?”

“Yes. I mean no. I just-just don’t think you could.”

_Oh, God. Please. Please do._

Spock’s weight suddenly moved off of Jim and Jim opened his mouth to protest when he was picked up like he was a sack of potatoes and tossed over Spock’s shoulder.

“Wait! Spock!”

Spock ignored him and began to walk toward the bedroom. The floor beneath Jim swayed as Jim moved with Spock.

They crossed the threshold and Jim saw the bed just before Spock tossed him down on it like he weighed no more than a feather. Jim was face down, so he went to turn onto his back, breathless, when he felt Spock’s fingers snake into the waistband of his pants.

“No! Spock, you aren’t really gonna—” His pants were torn and ripped from his body and scattered God knew where. Jim’s dick jumped in his boxer briefs. Jesus, he wanted to be fucked.  _Now_.

“You are leaking pre-cum,” Spock announced matter-of-factly.

Jim laughed but it turned into a groan when Spock tore off his underwear. “No shit. Could it be because my possessive Vulcan boyfriend is tossing me around and shredding my clothes like a caveman?”

“You speak of an old Earth reference.”

“Yes. God. Just-just get on this bed and fuck me.”

“Do you wish me to rip your cadet’s shirt to continue to prove I am capable?”

“No, no, you’ve convinced me. Jesus, I forgot about that. Damn it! I have to replace those pants.”

Spock arched a brow. “I will pay for them to be replaced. But if you do not want to have to also replace the shirt, remove it now.”

Jim nodded and sat up to do so. It was hard to concentrate, however, because Spock was carefully removing his own Professor’s uniform, folding it neatly and setting it aside.  For some reason he found it incredibly hot. Hell, maybe it was just Spock. Whatever he did was hot.

He pulled off his cadet shirt and tossed it to the floor. He was not a folder.

Jim opened his mouth to ask a question—and it froze on his tongue and zapped from his brain instantly—when Spock turned to face him. Naked and very aroused. Under his uniform Spock had been slim and sleek. Now he was unbearably sexy. His biceps finely muscled, his chest covered in dark, dark hair. And his cock, hard and flushed a delicate shade of green, rose and pointed toward Jim. Damn. Jim nearly swallowed his fucking tongue.

“Jim? Are you all right?”

Jim licked his dry lips. “No. Fuck. You’re just…”

“What?”

“Are you sure it’s me you want?” Jim asked, suddenly feeling ridiculously vulnerable. Why would this gorgeous Vulcan want him? Just because of some fucked up ancient bond he was forced to recognize?

“I am quite certain, Jim.”

Spock was suddenly on the bed, covering him with his sleek, heavy body and kissing Jim breathless. Hell, had Jim actually thought Spock needed kissing practice? Shit.

 _You did_.

“What the hell? Did you say something?” Jim asked, gasping as Spock’s lips moved to the pulse at his throat and sucked there.

 _In your mind, yes_.

“Fuck, you can do that?”

_It is part of the bond. Concentrate, Jim._

Spock’s hand gripped Jim’s stiff dick and Jim almost came right then. He groaned and arched up into Spock’s fist.

Spock sucked his neck again.

“What-what are you doing? Are you giving me hickies?”

“I am marking you as mine, yes.”

“Jesus.” Jim’s eyes rolled back in his head. “You’d better—I’m gonna—” But it was too late. He was shooting all over Spock’s fingers which had been sliding up his dick. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Spock pulled him close and into his arms, holding him to his chest as Jim panted heavily. After a few minutes Spock moved off of him to reach into a drawer beside the bed. When he returned, Jim was staring at him through hazed eyes. His mind was still blown along with his dick.

Spock’s gaze was warm and intense and Jim thought he might have melted. “You are recovered enough?”

Jim nodded, unable to find his voice. This was really happening. He was about to get fucked by Spock.  _Spock_.

His legs were lifted up and then Spock’s long fingers slipped into his hole, pushing gently but thoroughly. Jim exhaled, relaxed his muscles so it was even easier for Spock’s fingers to scissor inside.

The fingers came out suddenly and Spock was above him, leaning down to capture his lips in a toe-curling kiss. Jim wished he could get hard again but it was going to be a while. Spock’s hand on him, marking him with hickies, had been too much.

Spock broke the kiss and leaned back, pushing Jim’s legs apart and entering him. Jim swallowed, gasped.

“Too much?”

“No. Just-just everything is so sensitive.” He blew out a breath. Spock held himself rigid. “Move, Spock. It’s okay.”

Spock needed no further urging as he began to thrust hard and fast inside of Jim. Jim had expected Spock to be a quiet, reserved lover and he had been…wrong. Who knew Vulcans would be so vocal? Spock grunted, moaned, called his name, spoke Vulcan words Jim had no idea the meaning of, all the while pounding punishingly hard into him.

Jim was in heaven.

“Jim,” Spock cried once more, stiffening above him, slamming into him roughly three, four times, and then emptying inside Jim.

Sometime later they both woke up. Spock lay on top Jim, his weight almost too much, but when he went to move off, Jim protested and held him in place.

“How about you?” Jim whispered.

“Me?”

“You have experience? Doesn’t seem like your first time. And you had lube.”

“I obtained lubricant after meeting you,” Spock replied. “However, I was not a virgin.”

Jim swallowed. Damn his mouth was so dry. “Hmm. I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“It is irrelevant.”

He smiled. “Is it?”

“Affirmative. I have no interest or desire for anyone else but you.”

Geez, talk about pressure.

Spock shook his head. “That is nonsense.”

“You heard that? Or um…felt that…whatever.”

“Yes.”

“Weird.”

“Not to me.”

Jim chuckled. “No I guess not.” His stomach growled. “Hey, Spock—”

“You are hungry.”

“Yeah.”

“Very well.”

Spock rose off him and stood from the bed, reaching for his clothes.

“What the hell am I supposed to wear?” Jim demanded, remembering Spock had ruined his pants and boxer briefs.

Spock tossed him a pair of black briefs.

“Are these-are these yours?”

“Who else?”

“Hot damn. I get to wear your underwear?” A pair of pants hit his head. “Will these even fit me?”

He pulled the pants off his head but Spock had left the bedroom. Jim grinned and lay back in the bed, feeling pretty good.


	6. Chapter 6

“You aren’t seriously going to move in with the hobgoblin, are you?” Dr. McCoy demanded of Jim as he packed up his stuff.

“I prefer Professor Spock,” Spock said coolly. “Or less formally Spock.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Jim, you barely know this guy. You’ve what…had sex with him once—”

“Well, actually it was three times, four if—”

“Jim,” Spock interrupted. “Doctor, our intimate activities and their frequency are not your concern. Jim is my bondmate and you were aware he would eventually move into my apartment. There simply is no need for any delay.”

“Just because he spent one night with you?” McCoy demanded.

“Bones.”

“Jim is aware I will not harm him and that I hold him in deep regard.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Is that right? It was only a short time ago you were telling him he was unworthy of your epic Vulcaness.”

Jim shook his head and continued to gather his belongings.

“We have reconciled ourselves to the misunderstanding we previously had,” Spock replied.

“In other words you realized Jim was hot and so your Vulcan principles went out the door.”

“Bones!”

“While I do not appreciate your referring to my mate’s appealing physical appearance, that is not correct.”

“Isn’t it?” McCoy sighed. “I’m the one who will have to pick up the pieces when you break Jim’s heart.”

“I have no intention of breaking his heart or whatever other ill-advised human idiom you come up with.”

“Guys.” Jim zipped up his duffle bag. “Bones, give Spock a break. I’m going to be fine. And I didn’t make this decision lightly.”

“No? The afterglow had nothing to do with it?”

“What?” Jim laughed. “No. Stop being so grumpy. You’d think you’d be happy to have the dorm to yourself.”

McCoy grumbled.

“I think that’s everything,” Jim said, with a smile at Spock. “I don’t really have much. The bed came with the room.”

“You will not need it anyway as I have one.”

“I so don’t want to think of you two sharing a bed,” McCoy said. “I have to go. I have a class in a few minutes. Are you sure about this, Jim?”

“Yeah, Bones. It’s fine. You can come over for dinner on Friday and see our domestic bliss.”

“Can’t wait,” McCoy said sarcastically, then left the dorm.

Jim smiled at Spock and hoisted his bags over his shoulder. “Ready?”

Spock nodded. “Jim?”

“Huh?”

“You are certain, correct? I am not pressuring you?”

Jim licked his lips. “Maybe a little. But it’s okay, Spock. You’re right, it’s going to happen anyway.”

“If you are not ready, I will wait.” Spock did not want to wait. He could not deny it. He saw little point to delaying it. But if Jim was not ready—

“No, I am,” Jim said. “But I’ve never lived with anyone so I’m not sure how well I will do at it.”

“You lived with Dr. McCoy.”

“It’s not the same.” Jim smiled. “Come on. Let’s go.”

****

Spock felt instantly calmer having Jim live with him. His only regret was not finding his t’hy’la before and for hurting his t’hy’la with his initial rejection.

“Well, I’ve got all my clothes put away,” Jim announced coming out of the bedroom. “You didn’t have to give me so much space.”

“I have fewer clothes than you, therefore it made sense for you to have more dresser and closet space.”

“Okay.” Jim smiled. “Maybe we should celebrate.”

“Celebrate?”

“Yes. You know break in the bed with some celebratory sex.”

“We have already broken in the bed.”

“Not with me moving in. That was before.”

Spock arched a brow. “So because you have moved in now we must break it in again?”

Jim grinned. “That’s the idea. Unless you don’t want me.”

“That is illogical.”

“Damn right it is.” Jim turned and went back into the bedroom. Spock followed closely behind him.

A little while later a naked Jim was straddled on Spock, lowering himself down on Spock’s erection.

“Jim,” Spock groaned as his mate ground down on him all the way until Spock was buried balls deep inside Jim’s tight passage.

“Spock, Spock, oh God, yes, please.”

****

Spock was making himself tea later, Jim had fallen asleep after they’d made love, when his PADD beeped.

He picked up his PADD to see his father.

“Father.”

“Spock, you are well?”

“Yes. And you?”

“I am. You have settled your mate into your home?”

Spock had explained to his father during their last communication that he had at last convinced Jim to share a living space with him.

“Yes, Father. We completed the move today.”

Sarek nodded. “You will bring him to Vulcan soon to complete the bond.”

“Affirmative.”

“Your mother and I are looking forward to making his acquaintance on Saturday.”

Spock kept his face blank. “Saturday?”

“Yes. We will be in San Francisco. You will expect us.”

“Of course. I will inform Jim. We will look forward to it as well.”

Sarek disappeared from Spock’s screen without further comment.

“Who was that?” Jim asked coming out of the bedroom in only his boxer briefs. He rubbed his eyes.

Spock stared at his naked body trying not to give into the arousal he felt at the sight of his nude mate. They should not spend all their time having sexual relations.

“My father. My parents are coming Saturday to meet you.”

“Wait, what?” His blue eyes widened.

“My parents are—”

“I heard you. I don’t do parents.”

“Jim, you will have to meet them eventually. They are my parents. You are my mate. They wish to meet you.”

Jim opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it. “But—”

Spock went to where he stood and took Jim’s hands in his. “It will be fine, ashayam.”

Jim frowned. “What is that?”

“It means beloved.”

“Oh.” Jim visibly swallowed. “Oh.”

“You are my beloved and my parents will adore you.”

“I don’t do parents,” Jim said again. “They don’t usually like me.”

“Mine will. You have nothing to fear.”

“If you say so.” Jim put his arms around Spock’s neck and kissed him.

“I do say so.” Spock kissed him back, longer, deeper. “If you do not put clothing on we will engage in coitus.”

“A-Again?”

“Yes.”

Jim licked his lips. “Make me.”

“Make you?”

“Put on clothes.”

Spock arched a brow. “Why would I do that?” He turned Jim around until he was pushed against the couch. Jim’s hands automatically gripped the back of the couch to keep from stumbling forward. Spock slipped his hand into the waistband of the boxer briefs.

“No, wait!”

Spock ripped them off of Jim’s body.

“Ah, hell. Who cares?” Jim pushed his naked ass against Spock’s hands. “Fuck me.”

Spock undid his pants and slipped them and his own briefs down to his knees. “I intend to.” He pushed inside Jim and rode him deep and hard.


	7. Chapter 7

“What is wrong?”

Jim jumped at the sound of Spock’s voice directly behind him. He’d been standing out on the wrought iron balcony just outside of Spock’s apartment’s dining room.

“It is your apartment now also.”

Jim tensed. He wasn’t yet used to Spock and his getting Jim’s fleeting thoughts. It bugged him he never really seemed to get Spock’s.

Spock had come up silently behind him, not even making any noise when he’d opened the door to step onto the balcony.

“It’s rusted,” Jim said, looking at the railing.

Spock arched a brow. “It is the dampness of San Francisco. However I have studied the structure and found it to be safe.”

“Okay.” Jim turned to look out over the park that could be seen from the apartment.

“I do not believe that is what distresses you.”

“I’m not distressed.”

“Your emotional state tells me otherwise.”

Jim sighed. “Bones is coming.”

Spock nodded. “I recall you invited him. If you are not comfortable in his company why did you share a dorm with him?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…now I’m a couple. Or half of a couple anyway. Which is so weird. And this is the first time I’ve had anyone over in, uh, a couple’s apartment, like this.”

There was a gust of wind that blew through them causing even Jim to feel cold and he saw Spock shiver.

“We should go inside. I don’t want you to be cold.”

Spock turned and went back into the apartment and Jim followed. He knew the only way to get Spock back inside would be for him to go as well.

He watched as Spock went into the kitchen and began to make them tea. Jim had noticed it was a habit for Spock when something bothered him to make tea so that he was busy doing something.

Jim leaned against the kitchen counter and frowned. “What is it?”

“To what do you refer?”

“You’re asking me what’s wrong, but there’s also something bothering you.”

“No.” Spock shook his head.  Then he paused, before saying, “That is not entirely true.”

“You regret being with me?” Jim asked, sort of only half-joking.

“I do not nor could I ever,” Spock replied. “But you are filled with doubts still and it…unsettles me.”

“So I’m the cause of your distress?”

Spock looked away. “There is nothing to prevent you from deciding this does not work for you.”

“Isn’t that true for you also?”

“No. You do not understand the nature of bonds. If you leave, the bond will still exist and I would have to endure life without my mate. Leaving for me is simply not an option.”

“But how does that work, Spock? You were the one who once told me you would have the bond severed.”

“I had not fully accepted and embraced the bond,” Spock said, pouring boiling water into a teapot. “I have now and with our shared intimacies both physical and mental in nature, the bond is strong and stable. It is content.”

“But you aren’t?”

“I am aware of your insecurities with regard to our relationship. You have always been the one to end any connection you have had for fear of having it done to you. Humans have a saying. ‘Waiting for the other shoe to drop’, do they not?”

“Yeah,” Jim whispered, his chest constricting. “I’m not though.”

“No?”

He shook his head. “I want to be with you, Spock. That’s why I’m here. It just gets a little scary sometimes.”

“You do not need to fear.”

Jim smiled then. His literal boyfriend. “More like overwhelming. I guess I do wonder sometimes if you’ll realize what an absolute shit I really am and you’ll be stuck with me.”

Spock came to him then and pulled him close. “I will never feel stuck. And you are not how you view yourself. I understand that you have experienced much strife in your life and therefore have trouble accepting this, but I am constant, Jim. I will not stray, will not deviate.”

Jim leaned against him. “You’re pretty scary sometimes, you know that? You’re so intense.”

“That is illogical.”

“I’m sure,” Jim said with a laugh. “But you didn’t want a human.”

“Jim,” Spock said gently. He cupped Jim’s jaw. “Do not judge me by the past, but by what we are now and in the future.”

“You’re right.” Jim sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need for you to constantly offer apologies. You can always be yourself and say what you wish around me. I accept you for the man you are and do not expect anything else.”

Jim shook his head. “Like I said, scary.”

Spock pulled away then and went back to the tea. “Will Dr. McCoy accept tea to drink?”

“I doubt it. Never seen him drink it.”

“He is a challenging human,” Spock said.

Jim chuckled. “Oh, babe, you have no idea.”

And as if on cue, the doorbell of their apartment rang.

“That’ll be Bones.”

He left the kitchen and went to the door, opening it to Bones.

“Were your ears burning?” he asked with a grin as Bones stepped inside.

Bones scowled when Spock appeared in the hallway. “Oh. Spock’s here.”

“Bones.” Jim rolled his eyes. “You knew he would be. This is his—

“Our home,” Spock interrupted. “Welcome to our home, doctor.”

“Thanks,” Bones muttered.

“We have tea and we have water. Which would you care for?”

Jim winced. “Sorry, Bones. I forgot to get some coffee. I keep thinking about it and then I never stop to get it.”

“No worries, Jim.” Bones held up a travel mug. “I brought my own.”

Jim laughed. “I like a well-prepared man.”

“Somehow I knew the hobgoblin wouldn’t have all the amenities.”

“Well, that’s my fault. Spock isn’t used to coffee drinkers.”

“Switching to tea?” Bones followed Jim into the living room.

“Mostly. It just seems easier since that’s what’s readily available.” Jim sat on the couch, leaving room for Spock, who he knew would choose to sit close to him. That much he had already learned about Spock.

Bones took a chair that was next to the couch.

Spock came into the living room and handed Jim a teacup before, as Jim predicted, sitting next to Jim, very close, with his own cup.

“Well, you two are cozy,” Bones said.

“We are mates,” Spock said, as though it explained everything and Jim supposed to Spock it did.

“Yeah, the mate thing. Jim told me your parents are coming over tomorrow.”

“That is correct. They wish to meet my mate.”

Bones nodded. “I’m looking forward to meeting them myself.”

Spock glanced at Jim and Jim smiled sheepishly.

Bones smirked. “Oh, didn’t Jim tell you he invited me?”


	8. Chapter 8

Spock patiently waited for Jim’s friend McCoy to leave their apartment. Jim stepped out in the hallway to say goodbye to him, Spock supposed because he was stalling for time.

Ten minutes after Jim and the doctor had disappeared out the door, Jim came back inside. He looked everywhere in the apartment except at Spock.

“Well, I, uh, guess I will clean the kitchen,” Jim announced, perhaps too cheerfully.

“We will clean together.”

Spock followed Jim into the kitchen, but his mate still would not look at him. Spock could not allow this to continue.

“Jim.”

“I know what you’re going to say, and I’m sorry,” Jim blurted out in a rush.

This gave Spock pause. “For what do you apologize?”

“Bones. I didn’t know he was going to say it out loud like that and I-I shouldn’t have invited him.”

“I would never prevent you from inviting whomever you wish to our home,” Spock assured him. “While the circumstances of his invite conflict with the arrival of my parents, I can think of no reason he would not be welcome.”

Jim bit his lip and began to rinse dishes in the sink. “I was going to tell you. But see, I had thought maybe I should tell him not to come. And so if I did, there’d be no reason to tell you.”

“You are unduly stressed over the visit of my parents.”

“Am I? I told you before. Parents don’t like me. I’m not—I’m not boyfriend material.”

“You are not my boyfriend, you are my mate. I know the difference is difficult for you to comprehend but I assure you it is a significant difference.”

Jim sighed and closed his eyes. “Mate material then. And honestly, that just makes me more anxious. And I thought if Bones was here with me it would seem less like it was all of you versus me.”

Spock blinked in surprise. It took him a moment to come up with a response. When he did, he stepped over to Jim and placed his hands on Jim’s arms, turning Jim to face him.

“Ashayam, we are not engaged in battle with you.”

“I know.”

“I do not think you do,” Spock said gently. “My parents will accept you because you are my t’hy’la.”

“But—”

Spock touched his fingers to Jim’s lips to silence him. “However, even if they did not, it would not matter to me.”

“It would matter.”

“It would not.”

“Spock, come on. You know it would matter, even a little. If your dad came here and threw a fit and told you I was completely unsuitable, it would matter.”

“My father does not throw fits.”

“You know what I mean.”

Spock cupped his jaw. “You have it wrong.”

“What do I have wrong?”

“It would not be all of us versus you. It would be them versus us.”

Jim visibly swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Whatever side you are on, I am on. But they will not disapprove.”

“You did,” Jim whispered.

“When I did not know you, I had a moment of doubt. But you know I could not break our bond. I could not. The thought was abhorrent to me then and even more so now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why do you apologize now?”

“I know I must be driving you nuts with all this uncertainty.”

Spock allowed a small smile to appear. “Vulcans do not go nuts.”

Jim laughed. “You know what I mean. I do…I really like you, Spock. And I hope you know that it has nothing to do with that.”

Someday Spock hoped that Jim would admit to feeling more deeply for him than mere like, but he understood his mate was very hesitant. Spock had a lot of patience.

“Someday you will no longer doubt the depth of my devotion to you,” Spock told him. “In the meantime, if you want Leonard McCoy here with you tomorrow when my parents come I offer absolutely no objections.”

Jim smiled. “You’re really great, you know that?”

Spock inclined his head. “Are we really cleaning the kitchen?”

Jim shook his head. “In the morning. Now…I want you to fuck me.”

“I can offer no objection to that either.”

****

“You are overdressed, t’hy’la,” Spock told Jim when he came out of their bedroom wearing a black suit and a blue tie.

“Yeah? I thought if I dressed all proper like they’d be impressed.” He frowned. “Should I change?”

Spock surveyed him and noticed the blue tie matched Jim’s eyes. It took him a moment to refocus. “You look delicious.”

“What?”

Spock shook his head. “You look good.”

“You said delicious.”

“Did I?” Spock murmured.

The doorbell rang.

“Damn, no time to change now,” Jim said.

But when Spock opened the door it was Dr. McCoy. He was dressed in slacks and a dress shirt.

“Jim, are you wearing a suit?” McCoy asked, his eyes wide, coming into the apartment.

“I wanted to look good.”

“Delicious,” Spock murmured.

Jim grinned.

The doorbell rang again.

This time it was his parents. Sarek wore a formal brown robe whereas his mother, Amanda wore a long dress with a flowered scarf  wrapped around her dark hair. She was smiling. Sarek was not.

“Welcome to our home,” Spock said formally. He stepped aside to allow them entrance. He closed the door and then turned to offer introductions.

He walked to Jim’s side. “May I present my mate, James Kirk. This is my father and mother.”

“You honor us with your presence. You are welcome in our home always. I offer you my name,” Jim said.

Sarek inclined his head. “I reciprocate the offer. This is, Amanda, she who is my wife.”

Amanda’s smile widened. “Well, I know I’m supposed to be all proper and everything. But I can’t help myself. It’s wonderful to meet you, Jim. You are called Jim, right?”

Jim nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“You must call me Amanda.” She went to Spock’s mate and gave him a quick hug. Jim was clearly startled. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you. Spock has spoken often of you and very highly. And I can see you are just as handsome as he relayed.”

“Mother.”

Amanda laughed just a little. “There I go embarrassing him again.”

“This is our friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy,” Spock said. “Jim’s former roommate.”

“Sir, Ma’am.”

“You can call me Amanda also.”

McCoy blushed. “I’m Leonard.”

“Well, this is going to be a delightful evening, isn’t it?” She linked her arm with Jim’s. “Why don’t you give me a tour of the place. Leonard, you can come too.”

When they had left to go see the rest of the apartment, Spock turned back to his father.

Sarek arched a brow. “Already your mother seems to approve of your mate.”

“And you?”

“I do not know. However, my approval is not required. Your mother is usually a good judge of character however. The important thing is that you are satisfied with your mate.”

“I am.”

“And no doubts remain?”

“None,” Spock replied.

“Then it is as it should be. You will come with James to Vulcan for the formal bonding ceremony.”

“Yes, Father. Shall we have tea?”

Sarek nodded. “That would be most agreeable.”


	9. Chapter 9

****

“When does Spock meet your family, Jim?” Amanda asked when she, Jim, and Bones returned to the living room from the very short tour of the apartment. There wasn’t much to show when it was a one-bedroom apartment. And wasn’t that awkward, showing Spock’s mom the bed he was sharing with her son? Great.

Bones had made a choking sound at Amanda’s question, so Jim shot him a glare.

Jim cleared his throat. “Well, actually, uh, I don’t have much in the way of family.”

Spock, who had just come from the kitchen holding a tray with a teapot and cups, came to Jim’s rescue. “Jim’s father was killed while on duty, Mother.”

“Oh.” She put her hands to her mouth. “Oh. Your father was George Kirk. How thoughtless of me. I didn’t make the connection when Spock told me about you.”

Jim smiled. “Don’t worry about it. And I don’t really keep in touch with the rest.”

“I see. Well, it’s fortunate you’re part of our family then since you are bonded with Spock.”

“Though not formally,” Sarek spoke up as he sat in the leather easy chair.

Jim glanced at Spock who had stiffened. “Formally?”

“It is the way of our people to conduct a formal bonding ceremony on Vulcan in front of the high priestess, T’Pau,” Sarek explained before Spock could speak. “Your minds will be irrevocably joined at that time.”

Jim’s mouth went dry. “Irrevocably?”

Sarek waved a hand. “A small matter. You are already bonded through the t’hy’la bond. When I leave here, I will arrange for the time for you both to come to Vulcan.”

Jim stilled, feeling his heart begin to race in his chest and his lungs to seize. For a second his vision went fuzzy. “That’s…well. That’s nice, isn’t it?”

He noticed that Bones, Amanda, and especially Spock were watching him very carefully. The only one who seemed oblivious to Jim’s sudden distress was Sarek.

He turned toward the door. “I, uh, I need some fresh air. I’m going for a walk.”

“Jim—” Bones reached a hand toward him, but Jim got to the door fast. “I should go with you.”

“I will accompany him, doctor. Please stay with my parents.”

Spock followed Jim out of the apartment.

Jim didn’t say a word as they got on the elevator and neither did Spock. Jim stabbed repeatedly at the button to go down until the doors closed. His breathing was shallow, his lungs squeezing painfully.

The doors opened onto the ground floor and Jim rushed off the elevator and out to the street, Spock on his heels.

“This is-this is too much,” he finally said, walking fast. 

“Jim, there is no need for you to panic like this.”

“Irrevocable.”

“You knew something of this when we spoke before.”

“Irrevocable,” Jim said again, shaking his head.

“You are overly focusing on that one point.”

At this Jim stopped suddenly, and turned toward Spock. “Am I? What happens if we decide not to be together anymore?”

Spock tensed. “I will not decide that.”

Jim nodded. “Very well. What if I decide not to be with you anymore? What happens to your irrevocable bond then? Humans just get divorced.”

“We would have to find a way to break the bond.”

“How is that done? I mean you said before you wanted to break it but that was before the formal bonding, right?”

“Yes.”

“So how is it broken?”

“I do not know,” Spock admitted. “No Vulcan has ever attempted such a thing. And certainly not with a t’hy’la bond.”

“So it literally is until death parts us?” Jim was getting a severe headache. He winced.

“You are in pain.”

“This is too much. I-I didn’t sign up for this.”

“I know you did not. However our compatible minds—”

“No, Spock.”

Spock paled. “Then you wish to break the bond now?”

“No.” Jim turned away. His stomach rolled. “I don’t know what I want.”

“I apologize that my father brought this up before we had a chance to speak of it. I was unaware he would mention it tonight.”

“Spock, you-you know I have feelings for you.”

“I had hoped so.”

Jim turned back to Spock and became aware people on the street were staring at them. He grabbed Spock’s arm and pulled him into a sidewalk café that had already closed for the night. 

“I do,” Jim assured him. “This isn’t about that.”

“You are afraid of long-term commitment.”

“Of course I am. Spock, right now you think you want to be with me, because of this mind thing we have, but when you really start to know me, know everything, you’ll realize I’m not who you think I am.”

Spock stared at him intently. “Who do I think you are?”

“I don’t know, honestly. But I do know eventually you’ll find me lacking and want to get away and you won’t have a chance because of all this irrevocable crap. And even if we separate, you won’t be able to bond with anyone else, will you?”

“We will not.”

“Will you?”

“No.”

“I can’t do this.”

“I see,” Spock said coolly. “You would rather let fear of some hypothetical future that will not happen interfere with us rather than have faith in me that your fears are unfounded.”

“No, I—”

“We will not formally bond.”

Jim blinked rapidly. “What?”

“It appears that you desire an out as humans would say, therefore, this is your objection to formally bonding.”

“Not for me. For you.”

Spock shook his head. “Make no mistake, Jim. It is you who seek it. I would never as I have repeatedly explained. Whether you believe it or not, the depth of my feelings for you will not allow it. However, you are full of doubts still, quite obviously, so we will not initiate the formal bond.”

“I know that’s not what you want, Spock.”

“It is not. But if my only choice is to retain you with the initial bond in place, then I will accept it until you can find a time to reconcile it to formally bond.”

Jim bit his lip. “Your father won’t accept that.”

“It is not his choice, it is ours. The only unacceptable outcome to me is for you to walk away from me.”

Jim’s eyes stung suddenly with tears. “I’m sorry. I know this is disappointing to you.”

Spock hesitated only a moment before he pulled Jim close. “In reality we have been together a very short time. I sometimes forget how fragile humans are emotionally. We are attempting to rush you into something you are not yet ready for. I hope that you will be someday.”

“And if I’m never ready?”

“Then we will continue as we are or if you prefer, we will engage in the human marriage, so that you can divorce me if needed.”

“Spock.” Jim pulled back to look into Spock’s eyes. “It’s not that I want to go into this thinking we’re going to breakup or something.”

“Yet that is exactly how you see it.”

Jim couldn’t really deny it, so instead he said, “All of this is horribly unfair to you.”

“As I said, the only unacceptable outcome is for you to walk away without affording me the chance to prove to you my feelings toward you will not change.”

Jim smiled a little. “Do you sometimes wish you had gone ahead with severing our bond when you had the chance?”

Spock shook his head.

“You are better than I deserve.”

“And that is where you and I differ as I believe we are exactly as the other deserves. It is cold out here, may we return to our apartment now?”

Jim cringed. “And now I have to face your father.”

“We will, as always, face him together.”


	10. Chapter 10

Spock entered their apartment first, but Jim was close behind him. Father, Mother, and Dr. McCoy all sat in the living room. It appeared to be as stiff and awkward as one might imagine although Spock had no doubt Mother was making an effort.

“Is there a problem?” Father asked at once.

“Negative,” Spock replied. “As Jim indicated, he needed some air. If you will all be seated in the dining room, we will proceed with dinner.”

Spock went straight into the kitchen with Jim on his heels. 

“You think we can still do this?” Jim asked.

“Affirmative. Since they did come to dine, it is appropriate to continue with that plan.”

“My stomach’s all twisted. I’m not even sure I can eat.”

“Do the best you can,” Spock told him, handing plates to Jim to take to the table. “I will be out with the food in a moment.”

Jim bit his lip. “Your father—”

“Does not bite. You will be fine.”

Jim straightened. “Yeah, sorry. You’re right. I’m being an idiot.”

A moment later Mother came into the kitchen. “I thought perhaps you could use a hand.”

“Yes.”

Spock gripped the counter.

“Something happened out there, didn’t it?” she asked. “Is it your father?”

Spock gave a slight nod.

She sighed. “I did try to get him to hold back a bit, but you know how he is. I’ll talk to him again.”

“Jim is not like other humans. He…startles easily.”

Mother laughed at that. “He doesn’t seem the type to startle, Spock.”

“And yet he does. He is quite insecure and my initial reaction to our bond was unfortunate.”

“What does he need?”

“He requires more time to accept our ways as illogical as that is. We will wait to go to Vulcan for the formal bonding until Jim is ready.”

Mother nodded, studying him. “You are worried that he won’t wish to fulfill the bond, aren’t you?”

Spock nodded, the very idea of it making his stomach turn. “I will not force him.”

“No, of course you will not. Perhaps I could talk to Jim.”

“About what?”

Her smile was gentle. “I do know a thing or two about being human and the spouse of a Vulcan.”

“That is true.”

“I will speak to him after dinner. But in the meantime, we’d better get in there. I think Dr. McCoy might pop a vein while talking to your father.”

“He is exceedingly illogical.”

“I believe your father would concur.”

****

“It’s a beautiful night,” Amanda said, standing next to Jim on the balcony of the apartment.

He glanced at her, tried a smile. “It is. Not too cold.”

“Yes and not too warm.”

“So, now that we’ve covered the weather, why did you want to speak to me out here?”

Amanda laughed. “You get right to the point. I like that.”

“I figure it’s got to be about Spock. Or more specifically Spock and me.” Jim leaned against the railing. “He told you about my doubts.”

“I did ask since he seemed unsettled.”

“I know I upset him. I didn’t mean to.”

“He cares about you a great deal,” Amanda said. “But it was I who offered to talk to you. He would never have thought to suggest it. Spock has always been very private and he would not wish to invade your privacy without your permission.”

“I care about him too,” Jim told her.

“I imagine you do. This has to be so strange for you, Jim. I can’t say I know a lot about the sort of bond you have with Spock, I don’t think any of us do. But you find yourself very drawn to Spock, do you not?”

“Yeah,” Jim admitted. “I mean, more than just attracted to him. Which I am.” He felt himself blush. “Sorry.”

She laughed again. “I’m neither naïve nor a prude, Jim. You’re sharing an apartment with my son. A one bedroom apartment.”

Jim bit his lip and nodded. “I know, but you’re his mother. I shouldn’t talk about that sort of thing. The point is it goes beyond that.”

“Exactly. Some of that is developing feelings as you spend time with Spock, but I am certain some of that comes from the bond you two share.”

“And that’s the part that kind of freaks me out. All this preordained stuff. I don’t believe in fate. I never did anyway.”

“I wouldn’t call it fate, exactly. There was a chance you and Spock might never have met.”

“But we did and now it’s like, Spock has to be with me.” Jim shook his head. “That’s nuts.”

Amanda studied him quietly for a moment. “What is it you’re afraid of, Jim?”

“I’m human. He didn’t want a human. I know I should get over that. Spock wants me to. But I keep going back to how appalled he was when he realized and it gets all fucked in my head. And then there’s the whole someone else inside my head. I have strange thoughts, Amanda. And memories. Those shouldn’t be invaded by someone else.”

“Bonds are not the frightening thing you imagine. Your thoughts would be your own for the most part. You and Spock would share, yes, but he’s not a mind reader, Jim. He’ll feel your emotions, get a surface thought or two. You would get his too.”

“Spock has emotions?” Jim teased.

“I know you are teasing but that is often a fallacy about Vulcans. They feel very deeply. Spock in particular because he also has the emotions of a human. He truly is a child of two worlds. I can’t pretend I know what his thoughts were when he was repelled by your being human, Jim, but I do know my son and he cares for you more than he has ever cared for anyone.”

“But is that what he really wants?” Jim asked. “Or is the bond forcing him to have feelings for me he wouldn’t otherwise?”

Amanda smiled and shook his head. “It’s not really like that. Your minds, your souls, if you will, sought each other out. Have you shared a mind meld with Spock yet?”

“No.”

“That is the only time he would truly get all your direct thoughts in the way you are thinking and I promise you it is not the invasion you imagine. I believe you would like it. It would bring you closer.” She touched Jim’s arm. “Whatever you decide about completing the bond, Spock wants to be with you, Jim. He would give it up to be with you, even though it would be painful for him. That should tell you something about how he feels for you.”

His throat tightened and he nodded.

“My husband wishes to make our departure,” she said with a small smile. “We’ll see you again soon. It will be all right.”

She turned and went back into the apartment. Jim figured he should probably go back in and say goodbye, but his stomach was still twisted in knots, so he took a few deep breaths.

Stepping back inside he was surprised to see Spock in the apartment by himself.

“They all left?”

“My father has an early appointment in the morning. Dr. McCoy took his leave earlier when my father and I expressed a desire to speak privately,” Spock explained.

“God. Poor Bones. He must hate me now.”

Spock raised a brow. “Why would he hate you, Jim?”

“Because I invited him over here and then practically ignored him.” Jim sighed unhappily. “I’m such a fucking mess.”

Spock came to him then and wrapped his arms around him. “I request that you cease to speak of yourself in this manner.”

“I can’t help it. I’ve always done that.”

“Will you try for me?”

Jim leaned into him. “All right. I’m sorry, Spock. I totally messed up this night.”

“You did not.” Spock kissed the top of his head. 

“Was your father angry?”

“He did not have such a strong reaction.”

“Was he displeased then?”

“Surprised perhaps would be more accurate.”

“Did he tell you to dump me?” Jim mumbled into Spock’s chest.

“Even if he had, I would refuse.”

Jim pulled back a little. “Did he?”

Spock’s eyebrow shot up. “This thought displeases you?”

“Well, yeah. Did he?”

“Negative. He knows whatever he says it will not persuade me.”

“Which means he probably would have if he thought you would listen.”

Spock cupped Jim’s cheek. “This is our life to live, Jim. No one else’s.”

“You are right.” Jim smiled. “As usual.”

Spock’s lips twitched. “It is about time you admitted it.”

Jim inhaled and hugged Spock tight. “I swear I’ll figure this out.”

“I will wait, ashayam.”


	11. Chapter 11

“You are pensive.”

Jim looked up from his perusal of his underwear drawer in their dresser. He’d been biting his lip and staring into the drawer for five minutes without any action.

“Sorry.”

Spock stepped over to Jim and drew him close. “I do not require an apology. I merely ask for the opportunity to ease your distress.”

Jim nuzzled into the space between Spock’s collarbone and throat. “I’m not distressed. Exactly.”

Spock tightened his hold. “Your mind is still on matters that happened during the evening. Perhaps it was unwise to have everyone over.”

“No, it wasn’t everyone else, it was me.”

“I disagree. It was my error.”

Jim drew away slightly to look at Spock’s face and Spock immediately wanted him close again, skin touching skin. “Yours? How?”

“I am trying to pressure you into accepting Vulcan ways. That is not fair.”

“Vulcan ways aren’t…so bad.”

Spock shook his head. “You cannot even say that with a straight face. I should have been spending this time learning about my mate and allowing him to learn about me.”

Jim smiled. “Your parents were eager to meet me, though.”

“They were, yes. But perhaps I should have waited to give them the news I had found my t’hy’la.”

“And how would that have worked? You wanted your father’s advice when you realized you were bonded to an unsuitable human.”

Spock closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, Jim was watching him, his blue eyes sad and uncertain. “Jim. Please come here.”

“I am here.”

“Here.” Spock led Jim over to the bed and gently pushed him to sit. He then knelt in front of his mate. He took Jim’s hands in his. “There is no one else I want as my mate. Ever.”

“But—”

“There is no but, Jim. It is true that when we first met I knew nothing about you, but my rejection of you had nothing to do with you, personally, but my own shortcomings. I have lived as a man of two worlds, often rejected for my human half by those of my Vulcan side, and rejected for my Vulcan half by those of my human side. I have tried to suppress my human side in favor of the Vulcan one, and was, therefore, dismayed to learn that my t’hy’la was human. I feared it would bring out my human side more and I did not want that.”

“Okay.”

“However, I was continuously drawn to you and the more I learned of you, personally, the more I began to realize that the issue was with me and not you. The choice to embrace my Vulcan side is mine and your being my t’hy’la does not have to affect that. I have fully accepted you as my mate,” Spock told him. “And I ask that you accept me as yours. Even with all of my faults.”

“You-you don’t have any faults,” Jim whispered, tugging Spock to him as he lay on the bed. Spock crawled over him, fastening his lips to Jim’s.

Spock maneuvered Jim out of his shirt, leaving Jim lying beneath him in only his boxer briefs. The hard ridge of Jim’s erection pressed against Spock’s stomach.

“You are very aroused,” Spock murmured against Jim’s kiss swollen lips.

“There’s a hot Vulcan kissing me and telling me I’m his mate,” Jim said, breathlessly.

“And this excites you?”

“It would excite anybody. Jesus, Spock, if that hand inching toward my dick actually touches it, I can’t be responsible for the consequences.”

“Mm.” Spock’s hand covered the hard bulge in Jim’s underwear. “Then I accept responsibility.”

“Fuck.” Jim arched up into Spock’s grasp. “Spock, get your clothes off and fuck me already.”

“What if I wish to make you come like this in your boxer briefs.”

Jim’s cock twitched and Spock squeezed it, dragging a moan out of his flushed mate.

“I must admit,” Spock said, sinking his teeth into Jim’s plump bottom lip, “I find your responsiveness arousing myself.”

“Yeah? Well, how about you get naked and prove it?”

Spock arched a brow. “Eventually.” He gave one last nip to Jim’s lip, before sliding down his mate’s body.

“What-what are you doing?”

“You will know presently.” He mouthed Jim’s cloth covered cock.

“Oh. My. God.”

Spock almost mentioned that a deity had nothing to do with his actions, but that would require said actions to stop so that he could speak and Spock elected not to do so. Instead, he moved the boxer briefs aside to pull Jim out of their confines. He darted his tongue across the tip of Jim’s penis.

“Holy—” Jim arched up, pushing himself into Spock’s mouth, but Spock did not mind, and he greedily sucked Jim deep. “Spock, Spock, please.”

Spock hummed as he continued to suck his mate, his fingers curling around Jim’s balls, rolling them gently.

“Please,” Jim begged. “Please. I want you inside me.”

That was a wish, Spock could not deny. He released Jim, shed their clothes with quick efficiency, and reached for the lubricant.

Jim’s eyes were intense and glazed with lust. Spock suspected they mirrored his own as he sloshed out a generous amount of the slick product.

Spock first coated his own pulsing erection, before slipping two lubed fingers between Jim’s cheeks and into him.

There was a need in both of them to conquer, to take, fast, deep, hard. There were times when they could go slow, be gentle with each other, but this—this—was not one of them. He slammed into Jim over and over and Jim rose from the mattress, eager to meet each thrust, pushing up to take Spock deeper still.

It was madness, all consuming, and Spock wanted more, he wanted everything. He wanted to join his mind to Jim’s just as he joined their bodies, but he would not. Not until Jim was ready. But it was a near thing.

Jim’s breathing changed, his breaths short and heavy, and he was clenching around Spock, groaning out his pleasure, then screaming Spock’s name.

It was all Spock needed to send him over the edge, he plowed Jim’s body three more times, and came inside his mate.

“Spock? Spock?”

He felt himself being shook and with a great deal of effort, he peeled his eyes open. Jim hovered over him, looking concerned. “Jim?”

“Thank God. Are you okay?”

Spock nodded. “I am.”

“You passed out, I think.”

“Perhaps you are too much for me.”

Jim laughed at that. He brushed hair off Spock’s forehead. “I’m perhaps too much for anyone.”

Spock grabbed Jim’s hand and brought it to his lips. “You are perfect.”

“You are sex drunk.”

“Sex drunk?”

“Yep. So satiated you don’t even know what you’re saying.” Jim flopped down and laid his head on Spock’s chest. Spock was gratified and pulled him even closer.

“That was a particularly powerful coupling.”

“To put it mildly,” Jim agreed.

“You are mine,” Spock said quietly.

“That sounds pretty possessive.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim shook his head. “Vulcans.”

“Ah, but you fail to realize something.”

“What?” Jim asked.

“I am yours.”

Jim kissed his chest. “Oh, I haven’t failed to realize it. I know it.”

“That sounds possessive.”

“Hell yeah.”

Spock shook his head. “Humans.” He massaged Jim’s skull. “Go to sleep, t’hy’la. We will clean up later.”

“Good, cause I’m not sure I can move.”

Jim started snoring softly and Spock allowed himself a small smile. 


	12. Chapter 12

“There you are.” Jim set a cup of coffee in front of Bones as he sat across from him at the Academy’s cafeteria. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Should have started here, since I’ve been here all morning.”

“Funny.” Jim took a sip from his own tea.

Bones grimaced. “Are you sure you aren’t becoming the hobgoblin?” He picked up the coffee Jim had brought him. “Thanks.”

“I figured you’d need another cup about now.” Jim eyed the PADD in front of Bones. “Big test?”

“When isn’t there?”

Jim smiled a little. “I’m sorry about last night. I suck as a friend.”

“No, you don’t. It was a bad situation. Should have known myself not to add to the mix. You okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Spock and I are going to take things slow.”

Bones snorted. “Newsflash, Jim, you two are already shacking up in his apartment. Slow left the train station a long time ago.”

Jim grinned. “Slower.”

“You moving back to the dorm?”

“Of course not.”

Bones smirked. “That‘s what I figured. Hobgoblin wouldn’t allow that.”

“Actually I think he would if I insisted, but since we’re supposed to be getting to know each other and all, that seems counterproductive.”

“Getting to know each other, huh? I’m pretty sure you’ve had body parts inside each other.” Bones winced. “And Lord, I think my stomach just got queasy.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic. Yeah we know each other pretty well physically. I’ve discovered something I never knew.”

“What’s that?”

“Vulcans are horny as hell.”

“Like I needed to know _that_.” Bones took another sip of his coffee. “Did you make this with your feet?”

“No, genius, it’s from the cafeteria. Everything sucks here.” Jim sighed. “Anyway, Spock and I are going to get to know each other better mentally and emotionally.”

“Emotionally, huh? Thought they suppressed emotions. They see them as a weakness. Illogical and all that crap.”

“That sums it up a bit, yeah. But Spock isn’t like that.”

“Seems that way to me.”

“Well, you don’t know him that well.”

“And you do?”

Jim shrugged. “Better than you. And I’ll get to know him better, which is what we’ve decided.”

“And eventually you’ll bond?”

Jim nodded. “That’s what Spock wants.”

“What does Jim want?” Bones asked.

“The same.”

“Really? Forgive me if I’m skeptical. But you really want all that Vulcan voodoo in your head?”

“It’s not voodoo, Bones. I want Spock. I want to be with him.”

“Yeah?”

Jim laughed a little. “Yeah. I’m in love with him.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Swell.”

“And he feels the same. And being with Spock…well the Vulcan mind and bonding stuff comes as part of the package. Doesn’t it?”

“I guess.”

Jim smiled and put his hand over Bones’. “I really appreciate you being so supportive and coming over last night. You’re the best. You really are.”

Bones looked uncomfortable, but he said, “You needed a friend.”

“I did, yeah. And you always come through. But I need to start thinking of Spock as a friend and ally, too. It wasn’t me against him and his parents. Or it shouldn’t have been.”

“He’s really gotten to you, hasn’t he? You’re sounding all mature and logical there, Jimmy.”

Jim laughed. “Shut up. I can be logical.”

“I would like to experience that for myself,” Spock said, appearing at the edge of their table.

“Hey.” Jim held out his two fingers and Spock met them.

“Doctor.” Spock turned to Bones.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Bones said, standing.

“You are not departing on my account I hope.”

“Nah. As much as I’d like to make you think that, Spock, I actually have a class to get to,” Bones said with a smirk. He picked up his coffee. “See you later, Jim.”

“Bye, Bones.”

Spock took the seat recently occupied by Bones, directly across from Jim.

“Professor,” Jim said with a grin.

“Cadet,” Spock replied, his dark eyes warm. “I did not intend to interrupt your time with the doctor.”

“You didn’t. He really does have a class. If anything I interrupted his studying. I thought you were teaching today.”

Spock nodded. “I had two classes this morning, which are concluded. I do not have another course to teach until tomorrow afternoon so I thought I would seek you out.”

“I’m done for the day, too. Want to do something?”

“That had been my thought. What do you wish to do?”

“Well.” Jim grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Spock arched his. “While I am amenable to that sort of exploration later when we are home, I thought perhaps we could do something we would both find pleasant in San Francisco.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure. Any suggestions?”

“There is a Science Museum.”

Jim managed not to make a face. “All right. Sure. I can do that.”

Spock was watching him. “You would prefer another kind of activity? There is an art museum and a history museum as well.”

“Nope. The science one is fine, Spock. Let’s do that. You picked this activity and next time I’ll pick.”

Spock nodded. “That seems fair and reasonable.”

Jim grinned. “And logical?”

“Yes,” Spock said with a slight hesitation.

“Aha! You have experienced it for yourself. Didn’t think I had it in me, huh?”

“No.”

Jim sighed but it was good naturedly. “Let’s go, Professor. You can tell me all about the Science displays.”

Spock rose. “I am sure they will be—”

“Fascinating. Yeah, me too.” Jim looked around, saw no one was paying any attention, and then leaned over to give Spock a quick kiss. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Amanda bond over their Vulcan husbands.

“This looks like a lovely place,” Amanda said as she took her seat across from Jim on the outside patio of a café.

“It does,” Jim agreed.

“Have you eaten here before?”

“Er, no. It just seemed like a nice place to take my, um, mother-in-law to lunch.” Jim smiled. “Is that okay? I am not sure what to refer to you as.”

“Of course it is,” she assured him. “In Earth terms, it’s the closest to the relationship you and I now share.” She picked up her menu.

It had been Amanda who had contacted him about going to lunch. She and Sarek were still in San Francisco. Their departure to Vulcan had been temporarily delayed. Since Spock was busy with the academy, Amanda had suggested just the two of them have lunch.

“I gotta say when I joined the academy I didn’t expect to get married.”

Amanda laughed. “No, I’m sure you didn’t. But you know when I first met Sarek I didn’t expect to be his wife either.”

“No?”

“Definitely not. Can I share something with you?”

“Of course.”

“When I was first introduced to him I thought he was dreadful.”

Jim laughed at that. She looked so conspiratorial. “You what? Does he know that?”

“Oh certainly not.” Amanda shook her head. “He believes it was love at first sight on my part.”

“Why does he believe that?”

“I may have alluded to that.”

A waitress came by to take their drink orders and then quickly moved away.

Jim shook his head. “Why did you find him dreadful?”

“There was such…coldness to him. Of course I didn’t know that much about Vulcans at the time so I was ignorant on that score. As you surely must have discovered for yourself, that’s a common misconception that is definitely not true.”

Jim felt himself blush. “Er, yeah.”

“Anyway, I mistook his demeanor for being cold and unpleasant and though I found him very handsome, I didn’t want to see him again. I wasn’t intimidated, exactly, but I did find myself wary of him.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Jim admitted. “When I first met Spock I thought he was playing a character.” He bit his lip. “Um, I dressed like a Vulcan for Halloween. I didn’t even think about how that might look. I just thought they were cool.”

Amanda waved that away. “I’m certain you meant no offense.”

“Anyway, I thought he was just playing at being a Vulcan and when I found out he really was one, well, yeah cold and unpleasant about covers it.”

”I’m sure the whole not wanting to be bonded played into that, too.”

“Sure did.” He scanned the menu. “I think I might have a burger.”

“Ah the days of eating meat.”

“You don’t anymore?” Jim asked.

Amanda shook her head. “Once I moved to Vulcan it was just easier to adapt to their ways.”

They ordered their food when the waitress brought their drinks, iced tea for both of them, and then Amanda settled back in her seat.

“Where was I? Oh, yes. So my second meeting with Spock’s father. It happened to be that we were both at the same fundraiser, purely by accident. I had met him three weeks earlier and hadn’t really anticipated seeing him again. But I was getting myself a drink and Sarek suddenly appeared.”

Jim leaned forward. “Yeah? What happened?”

She smiled. “He asked me on a date.”

“Wow. Like how?”

“Oh, similar to the usual way. He said, ‘Ms. Amanda Grayson, when this affair has concluded would you accompany me for tea?’ Very formal, of course. For a moment I wondered if he would include a chaperone.”

Jim’s smile widened. “Did he?”

“No, he did not. Honestly, I’m not sure what made me say yes, but I did, and it was all very serious and private in this little tea place that catered to Vulcans.” She picked up her iced tea and took a sip. “It was during that tea that I realized there was so much more to Sarek than I had first believed. I was captivated.”

“That’s a really great story,” Jim admitted.

“And all quite true I assure you. We dated regularly after that and then there was diplomacy and all those boring details, but as I am certain you can tell, Sarek and I married for no other reason than that we loved each other. Oh, he thinks I am terribly illogical at times and I want to shake him silly, but there it is.”

“I want that,” Jim said wistfully.

“And you’ll have it, Jim. I know my son better than perhaps he would like. He feels very intensely where you are concerned.”

“Well, on that, I reciprocate.”

“You’re beginning to sound like him,” she said with amusement. “You’re getting along all right?”

“Oh, yeah. He rarely shows any disapproval. He throws out an occasional, ‘that’s not logical, Jim’, but honestly, I can’t complain much. Sometimes I think he’s too patient.”

“Too patient?”

“Yeah, like maybe he should scream and yell at me for being an idiot or something.”

Amanda rolled her eyes. “He will never do that, believe me.”

“Vulcans don’t yell.”

“Definitely not.”

They both laughed at that. It felt good to have someone who kind of knew about it all to talk to. He adored Bones. He was the best. But Bones lost patience with Jim fairly quickly when he talked to him about Spock and would start ranting about hobgoblins.

“Now enough about stubborn Vulcans, why don’t you tell me about your coursework instead?”

“That’ll probably bore you to death.”

“Oh, no. I once almost joined Starfleet Academy myself.”

“Yeah?”

Amanda nodded. “It was a long time ago.”

Jim smiled and settled into listen.


	14. Chapter 14

When Spock returned to his apartment after teaching, he realized as he approached the door that Jim was already home. He could sense his bondmate and from their tentative link he could tell that Jim was in a very good mood.

“Jim?” he asked as he stepped inside.

“Out here,” Jim called from the balcony.

Though Spock had never paid attention to the apartment’s balcony before Jim moved in, Jim had purchased two chairs and a small table he had placed out there and that was where he now found his mate.

Jim smiled when Spock came outside. He had a glass of iced tea on the little table beside him. Spock leaned down to give Jim a quick kiss on the lips before he sat in the other little chair.

“It’s beautiful out here.”

Spock would agree. There was a slight breeze coming from the ocean. “How long have you been home?”

“An hour or so. I had lunch today with your mother.”

Spock nodded. “She had informed me she intended to extend the invitation.”

“I like your mom. She’s really cool. Way better than any parent I ever had.”

“I regret that your upbringing was not satisfactory.”

“To put it mildly.”

“It is my hope that your life going forward will be different.”

Jim’s smile was beautiful. “It will be because now I have you. And Bones. And I guess in-laws, too. Weird. But in a good way.”

“What did you and Mother speak of?”

“Mostly you and Sarek. And about a few other things. It was great, really.”

Spock tilted his head. “You are feeling better?”

“Better?”

“About us.”

“Mind thingy huh?” But there was no wariness in Jim’s tone or even through their link. Spock had a feeling he owed his mother a great deal.

“Yes,” Spock acknowledged. “If you would prefer I shield—”

“I’d prefer you stay exactly as you are. I don’t want you to change. I fell in love with you, Spock. Not some filtered version of you.”

Spock could not help the tiny smile that appeared on his lips. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.” He held out his fingers and was gratified that Jim met them instantly.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, just gazing out over the city.

“So,” Jim said after a while. “I’d like you to meld with me.”

“Are you certain? Jim, I meant it when I said I would wait.”

“I know you did. And I appreciate that. But, if I’m ever going to formally bond with you, and I want to someday, I really do, I’m not quite there yet, but—”

“Jim, I know,” Spock said, softly. “I would wait for however long you need. A lifetime.”

“That’s because you’re the best. But I don’t need that long. First, let’s meld. I want to know what that’s like.”

Spock stood and reached a hand out for Jim, who readily placed his hand in Spock’s. He led Jim into the apartment and straight to their bedroom.

Both of Jim’s brows came up. “Oh. Are we, uh, we’re going to have sex?”

Spock nodded. “Affirmative. It will be a highly intimate act and between us, yes, this is the way for our first time.”

“I sure won’t argue against sex,” Jim teased, already stripping out of his clothes.

Spock followed with his own.  Then as Jim lay on his back on the bed, Spock picked up the lubricant and readied his mate for his physical entry. By the time Spock removed his fingers from Jim’s ass, Jim was moaning and keening for more.

“Shh, ashaya,” Spock murmured against Jim’s lips. His cock had already been slicked so he turned Jim to his side on the bed and gently pushed into him.

“Spock,” Jim groaned, as Spock wrapped one arm around Jim to pull him closer against him.

For ten minutes, Spock just rocked inside of Jim, drawing out his mate’s pleasure. When they were both close, Spock sunk his teeth into Jim’s neck, sucking there until Jim nearly came undone.

“Please, please, meld with me,” Jim begged.

Spock placed his hand on Jim’s face, his psi points. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”

Jim cried out as his cock released jets of creamy white liquid.

Jim’s mind was brilliant and warm and so intensely beautiful Spock quickly found himself emptying inside Jim, shuttering at the most powerful climax he’d yet had.      

****

“Spock?” Jim whispered. Spock’s arms held him very closely and tight against him.

“Mm.”

“That was amazing.”

“Mm.”

“Can we do that again?”

Spock’s eyes flew open. “I believe I need some time.”

Jim’s laugh was low, deep, and precious. “I didn’t mean immediately.”

“You are beautiful, t’hy’la. I have never known anyone like you.” Spock shifted so he was looking down at Jim, who was beyond precious to him. “I do not know how I became so fortunate, but I will cherish you for the rest of our lives.”

Jim’s smile lit up the room. “And someday soon we’ll be fully bonded.”

“Yes.”

“I’m the lucky one, I think.”

“We are both fortunate then.”

Spock kissed his t’hy’la until they were both breathless. Yes, they were indeed fortunate in finding each other.

_And it started on Halloween_.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And wrapped up another one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
